<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Emperor's Will by Death_Snake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878728">The Emperor's Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Snake/pseuds/Death_Snake'>Death_Snake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Snake/pseuds/Death_Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected by the Emperor himself, Commander Cil Gys would create a battalion of highly skilled killers and undevoted loyalists to the Empire. Under her orders, these soldiers were trained and sent to eliminate any Jedi survivors. When the Emperor thought they were all extinct, he had them eliminate insurrections, assassinate those that disagreed with him, and capture children of the force. If the children were that lucky.<br/>However, Gys and her men are looking for a new challenge. Hopefully, a call for support on some backwater planet will bring it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Emperor's Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First things first, I am extremely rusty at typing. So, cut me some slack. Also, I'm doing this because of not being able to sleep. But besides that, if you have any suggestions, comments, or anything of that nature be sure to leave them.<br/>I'll most likely be updating tags and stuff of that nature as I go. Until then, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Alexsandr Kallus stood inside one of the many hangars of the Imperial Complex, hearing the screeching sound of a TIE fighter flying towards the hangar. However, he noticed that the TIE fighter was not standard TIE/LN, but instead a new design with many noticeable differences. The main one being the bent wings of the fighter and the four triangular points at each end of the wing. As it came closer, he began to see two golden lines on each wing of the fighter. <br/>
 When the fighter landed, the hatch opened and a TIE pilot with heavily different armor stepped out. The usual TIE pilot helmet was repaced to one that was more similar to those Imperial tank drivers but keeping to a black color scheme. The other noticeable changes were their chest armor having a bandolier and a few more pouches for ammunition. The last thing that the ISB agent noticed was a crudely painted red krayt dragon skull and red stripes going down his flight suit’s arms. <br/>
 “Sir, Staff Sergeant Reign, of Trident Squad, reporting as ordered.” The pilot greeted Kallus with a salute.<br/>
 “At ease, Sergeant,” Kallus said to the Sergeant. “I must say when I was told that additional support was coming, I was surprised to see that it was Trident Squad.”<br/>
 “Commander Gys may have been told to send forces, but she is still skeptical about the reasoning. Even if the reports are coming from you, Agent Kallus.” Reign remarked to the pilot, making the Agent glare at him.<br/>
 “I know what I saw, Sergeant. And may I remind you, that I out-rank you?” <br/>
 “No you don’t, sir.” Reign said with a smirk. “However, to see if your reports are correct or not depends on me. If you do have a Jedi problem, then they will have not just Trident Squad but the 83rd Battalion to deal with. How does that sound, Agent Kallus?”<br/>
 “Perfect.” The agent grinned at the idea.<br/>
 “Good, but for now, you have me. So, what are my orders, sir?” <br/>
 Kallus kept his smirk, had already come up with a punishment for the soldier. And to Reign’s disaffection, it was a boring punishment and going to be a long one. He was currently standing behind Minister Maketh Tua of Lothal, some alien arms dealer, and two droids, one that wouldn’t shut up and some astromech. His mission was to make sure that the minister and the arms trader were safe during the trip. The droids were not much of a care for him, as they weren’t all that necessary. However, Reign made sure to watch them closely as well.<br/>
 When they came aboard, Reign made sure to sit across from both the arms dealer and the minister. The soldier knew that the flight was going to boring and uneventful. Luckily for him, Reign brought his datapad. The soldier typed his password in, the pad opening up to where he last left off. <br/>
The screen displayed schematics for a new capital ship for the Empire. The blocky ship had little to no firepower or hangars but made up for it with its secret weapon. Powerful tractor beams were position on the bottom of the craft, making it look like it had legs. The idea was it rip apart the surface of a planet as it created more ships and upgraded itself.<br/>
Reign looked it over, adding and removing a few turbolasers and missile turrets. He was quite proud to be selected to give the final approval of the new starship, giving a chance to add a few of his own personal touches. However, before he could continue some more, Reign was soon distracted by shouting.<br/>
An old C1-series astromech was ramming itself into the kid behind him. Reign tried to ignore it, but the droid began to shock the blue-haired boy.<br/>
“Kid, how about you keep that rustbucket under control.” A man two seats in the back from Reign yelled.<br/>
“Mind your own business.” The kid said to the man before being shocked again. <br/>
The man soon stood up and yelled at the shuttle’s pilot about the droid. The droid pilot gave an audible sigh before, sending all droid towards the back of the shuttle. However, both Reign and the minister saw a problem with this. The minister’s protocol droid that was translating for her was also sent to the back.<br/>
“Sergeant, are you able to translate for me and Mr. Wabo?” Minster Tua asked Reign. <br/>
“Negative, ma’am. I don’t speak Aqualish.” Reign replied, looking over at the minister.<br/>
“Hello,” a lasat, of all things, bumped into the conversation. “Excuse me, I couldn’t help noticing your predicament. If it’s of any use, my ward here is quite fluent.”<br/>
“I would never presume.” A teenage girl with a mix of blue and orange hair said. “Though it would be good practice for my level five exams at the Imperial Academy.” She either addon as a hook or commented to herself.<br/>
“Ma’am, I highly suggest not to take up that offer.” Reign quickly spoke out to the minister. <br/>
“Oh, hush now, Sergeant.” The minister said, before turning back to talk to the girl about translating.<br/>
Reign only rolled his eyes as he sat back into his seat and returned to his datapad. The Sergeant exited out of the schematics for the prototype and opened another file. The datapad then showed the schematics of Reign’s personal TIE Interceptor, showing the current upgrades that he added to it. The four wingtip cannons were replaced with Sienar F/A Rapid Fire Cannons, a higher speed laser cannon that required a shorter range to hit. The two lasers that were mounted to the “chin” were also replaced by special ion cannons. However, due to the TIE interceptor’s reactor, he could only use one laser cannon at a time. <br/>
The schematic also showed that the engines, plating of the hull, and the newly added countermeasures. All showing that the fighter was faster and maneuverable than before but at the cost of withstanding a laser bolt. His newly added countermeasures allowed him to redirected enemy missiles back at their owner and made his fighter nearly invisible on enemy sensors. Reign was quite proud of his current design but there was one thing that was missing, an extra punch.<br/>
The Sergeant adds a missile system, located between the two dagger-like points on its wing. He then began scanning for what kind of offensive auxiliary system he wanted. He soon came upon two weapons, a cluster missile system or ion rockets. Each one having its own uniqueness but Reign knew he could only get one for now. However, before he could make a choice, he heard the droid pilot say that they had arrived at Garel. Reign quickly put away his datapad as the ship landed and was right behind the minister and arms dealer, along with the girl that had helped translate for the two.<br/>
He heard the minister tell the girl to keep up her studies before she and the arms dealer leftover to a group of stormtroopers. The girl on the other hand left with her lasat pal, as she put on an all too similar Mandalorian helmet. Reign grew interested now seeing the Mando and now decided to see what they were up to.<br/>
“Minister, I’m going to check out the perimeter if that is okay with you?” Reign asked as he was only waved off by the minister. Reign only smirked as he stayed back by the shuttle, keeping note of where the girl and the lasat were headed. When everyone finally left, that is when followed the duo to bay 7. The door to the landing bay was soon opened and on the other side was the blue-haired kid from the shuttle. <br/>
“Sergeant, where are you?!” The Minister’s voice came over the Sergeant’s radio.<br/>
“Outside of l bay seven, ma’am.” The Sergeant replied. <br/>
“Get inside and stop whoever is in there! An important shipment is being stolen!” <br/>
“Right away, ma’am.” Reign sighed, before pulling out his SE-14C blaster pistol and walked up to the large door leading to the landing bay. Seeing that door was unlocked, Reign hit a larger white button on the control panel and the door opened.<br/>
On the other side, were the blue-haired kid, the guy who yelled at the kid back on the shuttle, the lasat, and the Mandalorian. Raised his blaster as moved towards the group.<br/>
“Hold up!” Reign shouted as he approached the group. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for the lasat who approached him.<br/>
“Is there a problem?” The lasat asked, as walked towards the Sergeant with his hands raised.<br/>
“Stop where you are!” Reign yelled once more making the lasat stop in his tracks. “Tell me what the four of you are doing here! Now!”<br/>
“Of course, sir. We are just retrieving few supplies.” Reign tightens his grip on his blaster, as he stared daggers at the lasat.<br/>
“What’s in the crate?” Instead of getting an answer from the Lasat, he heard the arms dealer speak in his native tongue.<br/>
“Amda Wabo says there are his disruptors.” The translator droid said.<br/>
“Must be some mistake. Cant possibly be disruptors in there, cause they’re illegal, right?” The lasat asked.<br/>
As the lasat distracted the minister and her men, Reign noticed the Mandalorian moving some crates to the landed VCX-100 freighter. Taking an opportunity where everyone was distracted, by the lasat throwing a pair of stormtroopers at the rest of the group of Imperial troopers, Reign moved towards the ship. The Sergeant hoped that he could stop the smugglers from leaving if he took down the ship or its captain.<br/>
 Reign reached the ship with ease and ran up into cargohold, hoping that no one saw him. When he entered the cargohold, the Sergeant was greeted by the crates filled with the disruptors. However, there was one problem, he was also greeted by the barrel of a blaster to the back of the skull. <br/>
 “Now, if I were you and wanted to keep that head on your shoulders, I’d suggest dropping your weapon.” Reign heard the female Mandalorian’s voice say. He followed the Mandalorian’s orders and dropped his pistol, before raising his hands.<br/>
 “Nice of you not just shoot me in the back straight away.” Reign commented as he stood still.<br/>
 “I needed to see if you were someone I know.” The Mandalorian answered as she moved in front of the Sergeant. Reign finally getting a good look at the colorful beskar armor. “Helmet off, now!” <br/>
 Reign only let out a sigh, before taking off his helmet, revealing a young human male. His face, slowly getting paler due to wearing a helmet, was clean. The brown hair atop his head was recently cut to be shorter to military standards. But, what made the Mandalorian lower her blaster was when she saw the light green eyes staring daggers at her.<br/>
 “It can’t be.” The Mandalorian said as she holstered her blaster. “Ben? Ben Reign, is that you?”<br/>
 “How do you know my name?” Reign asked confused by both the Mandalorian’s actions and her saying his full name. He would soon be answered by the Mandalorian removing her helmet, showing off her colorful hair and brown eyes. <br/>
 “Do I know- Oh, kriff!” Reign exclaimed, as a flood of memories from his earlier days in Imperial Accadimes and boto camp came back. “Hey, Sabine. I guess you weren’t expecting me.” Reign sheepishly smiled at the Mandalorian. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>